Dreaming on Things to Come
by Sydella
Summary: Tsuna dreams of Giotto. Plot twist at the end. Mild G27. AU.


Tsuna had been walking through an unfamiliar landscape for quite some time. On some level, he was aware that he was dreaming, but the dream was so pleasant that he didn't want to wake up just yet. Rolling hills surrounded him, tufts of grass bowed courteously beneath his feet and mountains loomed in the distance. The air was warm and carried the smell of pine.

Tsuna was feeling at peace in this pastoral world until a familiar male voice brought him out of his reverie. "We meet again, Decimo."

Startled, Tsuna whirled around. Giotto stood a few feet away from him, the Vongola founder's expression calm and detached as usual.

"Primo," Tsuna breathed, hardly able to believe his eyes. "Are you able to enter my dreams?"

"This is the first time I have attempted to do so, and fortunately for both of us, my efforts have been rewarded." Giotto walked towards him, closing the small distance between them. "There is much we must discuss, Decimo. Come."

Giotto turned away and headed for a wooden bridge built over a gushing river, Tsuna trailing after him. The two Vongola bosses stood looking out at the scenic paradise for a moment.

Presently, Giotto said: "You have been troubled lately, have you not?"

Tsuna nodded. "I have so much stuff to deal with. School, the Mafia, my parents…" he sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Giotto looked intently at him. "Your Guardians are always there for you. You must allow yourself to rely on them."

Tsuna shook his head. "I don't want to be a burden to them," he muttered, his gaze fixed on the eddying waters of the river. "They already have problems of their own, I don't think I should…I mean…I feel guilty."

"A good leader is one who is as skilled at delegating responsibility as he is at accepting it," Giotto stated. "Ask for help when you need it, Decimo."

Tsuna bit his lip. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

Giotto tousled his hair. "Good."

Tsuna sidled closer to his ancestor. "Primo, did you ever feel uncertain?"

"Of course. Contrary to popular belief, I am only human." Giotto smiled faintly. "I was the same age as you are now when I founded the Vongola. Everyone kept saying that there was no way I could possibly succeed, but I proved them wrong."

Tsuna felt soothed and looked up at the older male. Sunlight gilded Giotto's hair, making him look as if he had a halo.

"I love you, Primo!" he blurted, and promptly clapped a hand over his mouth, as if he could take back the words.

Giotto smiled gently. "Do you?"

Tsuna nodded, blushing furiously. Giotto tousled his hair again. "Thank you," the ancestor murmured. "To be feared and respected by my successors is one thing. To be loved by you is another."

Tsuna blushed, if possible, even harder. "Do you…love me too?"

"I care for everyone in the Vongola. You are all my family."

Tsuna deflated like a punctured balloon. "Oh." _I want to be special to Primo, _he reflected silently, his shoulders slumping in disappointment.

Giotto looked at him thoughtfully. "But I do care more for some of my descendants than others."

"Really?" Tsuna perked up.

"Yes." Giotto spread his arms and folded Tsuna into his embrace. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Primo?" the boy squeaked, even as he relaxed against the folds of his ancestor's cloak.

"You are my long-awaited true successor," Giotto said quietly. "Have more confidence in yourself."

Tsuna held on tightly. "I'll try," he whispered.

"I know you will." Giotto spoke into his ear. A feeling of warmth suffused Tsuna's entire being. "Tell me, Decimo, when you are alone, do you ever think of me?"

Tsuna snuggled against the older male, squirming slightly as he tried to find a perfectly comfortable position. "I am always thinking of you."

Giotto stroked his hair. "Good. I was waiting for you for such a long time."

They stayed like that for a while, ancestor and descendant holding on to each other. Tsuna did not know how much time had passed, nor did he particularly want to find out, though he suspected Giotto knew. Presently, someone else arrived. Whoever they were, they were too far away to be more than a speck on the horizon, and slowly heading towards Giotto and Tsuna, who eyed the newcomer curiously.

"One of your Guardians, I believe." Giotto released Tsuna. "Just as well. If you stay here too long, you may be trapped here forever."

Tsuna reluctantly stepped away from his ancestor. "I…will see you around?" he suggested hopefully.

"Always, Decimo." Giotto smiled warmly at him.

Tsuna smiled back, and then he felt a cold hand on his arm. He turned to see who it was, but the dream suddenly dissolved in a flurry of sparks. He woke in his bedroom.

"Groawr?" Natsu piped up from the foot of Tsuna's bed, tilting his feline head inquisitively.

"It's nothing, Natsu." Tsuna smiled, stretched and yawned. "I was just having a dream."

**Epilogue**

Shoichi gazed at the multitude of programs that fanned out on various screens around him, all helping him to keep tabs on Tsunayoshi's condition. _A nice little simulation to help you, _he thought, swallowing hard. Tears momentarily blurred his vision and he wiped them away furiously.

"Sho-chan?" Byakuran spoke from where he was leaning against the door to Shoichi's room.

After giving himself a moment to fully regain his composure, Shoichi slowly turned. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?" There was a time when Shoichi would have heard nothing but concern in Byakuran's voice. Now the redhead no longer knew whom to trust.

"Yes. I'm just a little tired." Shoichi smiled weakly. He turned back to the screens, pretending to re-examine the information presented by all this excessive technology. Byakuran lingered for a few more minutes, then lost interest and drifted away.

Tapping a slender finger against one of the screens, Shoichi navigated to his digital logbook. Glancing over his shoulder to ensure that the coast was clear, he keyed in the password and spoke, his voice reverberating throughout the dusty laboratory.

"Update at 1245 hours on October 14, 3892 AD. Subject shows signs of conscious response to simulated programming."

The screen flickered and a recorded voice asked, "Anything else?"

Shoichi smiled grimly.

"There is sufficient evidence that reality has been warped again, and that a new parallel universe has been created."


End file.
